The Gatekeeper
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Years,so many...years.She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her,and accidently consumed the blood of her,now,she is the Keeper,and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D,to come free her,like his grandfather calculated.FullSummaryInside
1. Precious

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L and D are MINE!**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Precious**_

**-x-x-x-**

'_Precious...'_ An ivory toned hand moved gracefully in the air, a small Blue Throated Barbet flew down gracefully; landing gently on the delicate finger.

"_Mezame wo matsu kuni no...mukashi no hanashi_

_sasagemashou mune ni...yadoru hikari_

_hoshi ni harukibou...ashita ga mieru_

_ai suru hito yo...mattete okure."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Have a nice day,"

"You too D, I promise to take good care of her."

"Please do."

D watched as the little brunette took off up the steps of his shop with a small kitten in hand.

"There haven't been any animal connected murders lately, you feeling okay Count?"

D looked back at the blond sitting on his couch with a deadpanned expression. "Why ask me? It's not like I send animals out with a hit list."

"I ask you because with every killing that involves an animal, that animal is _always_ bought at your pet shop. It never fails. Actually, now I don't even wait for evidence. If they mention an animal I'm already halfway out the door."

"Your faith in me...is either amazing in its own or insulting by itself."

"I aim to please Count."

"I see no pleasure in being investigated by a halfwit detective who can't tell the difference between his left foot and his right."

"I know which foot is which!"

"Not what I meant Detective."

**-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- **

"It's Jill." He called the number on his beeper and listened to the ring.

"Hey, what's up?"

"**We got a phone call from a woman who heard screaming, the streets closer to you then us, get there! It's on Sunset Boulevard, 2231."**

"Got it, should I be expecting anything?"

"**You should be expecting the worse."**

"Right." He snapped his phone shut and turned to D who was pouring Tea for his raccoon.

"Hey, get up, we're leaving!"

"But I just made Tea."

"I don't care." Leon grabbed him by the cuff of his robe and dragged him from the shop.

"Wha! Wait, my shop! At least let me, Ah― T-Chan! Close down the shop for me!"

"Get in!"

"So violent Detective, so violent!" D glared at him, crossing his arms in a pout.

They were silent during the quick drive to the house of the unlucky victim.

"Come on."

"..." D followed unhappily up to the house, he watched with a raised brow as Leon placed his ear near the door.

"The house is empty of any living human being, Detective. Just walk in."

"How do you know, oh wait, that cat told you." He pointed at the cat on the porch.

D pointed to the window, perched on the windowsill was Q-Chan who had followed. "...really Detective."

Leon growled as D walked into the house in front of him. He followed and frowned at the horror stricken look on D's face as he stopped in front of the kitchen.

"D?" He moved around and saw what looked to be a mutilated, it was still alive, whimpering in pain. The woman and child next to it however, were dead. Not by claws either.

"Horrible!" D ran to the side of the Lion, he pulled off the silk robe, leaving him in black silk pants, a white silk button up top and his silk shoes.

"D! Don't touch anything!"

"If I don't do something, he'll die!"

"..." Leon looked to the mother and child, closing his eyes he pulled his phone out and called Jill.

"**You get there?"**

'_Didn't even ring...'_

"Yeah, the mom and child are dead and the Lion is...torn up pretty badly too."

"**LION! Get D there!"**

"He's here, I brought him."

"**Good, we just pulled up."**

She hung up after that; they came walking in only seconds later.

"Marco..." Jill called.

"In here Polo." Leon called from his spot next to D who was having him cut up the silk robe to tie up the wounds of the Lion.

"Was the attack by the Lion?" Jill asked.

"No, I sold this Lion as a cub to this family 6 years back. It was a gift for the little girl on her day of birth. Completely tamed. I came here once a month to check on its behavior and Toko never once showed aggression or hostility towards anyone, especially these two."

"...Alright, this guy or girl couldn't have gotten far―"

**-Grrr-**

"Ah, what's that?"

**-Rrrr, ROWR-** Leon sat stork still, Jill's hand on her hip by her gun.

"A male, black hair, brown eyes."

"Eh?" Jill looked at the Lion. "Anything else?"

"..."

**-Grrrrowl, Rrrr-**

"Dressed in blood; cobra on his arm."

"That should work." Jill said, "I'll start a search immediately."

"Right, get a vet here―"

"No need chief, I will take him back and clean his wounds."

"Fine, Leon, go with him while forensics pats this place down."

"Yeah, I know."

**-x-x-x-**

D settled on the couch, a few women lying on the couch with their hides on his shoulder, lap and knees.

"Well, the Lions asleep; hey, move it kitty." Leon picked up a cat that was in his _spot_ and put her on his lap.

"Shell I make some more Tea?"

"It'd be nice."

D stood and the girls flocked to Leon. He pat the heads of the different breeds of cats while D smiled at the unawareness of the Detective.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Hm,'_ Azure blue eyes stared at the ghostly orbs that floated before them, they slowly formed two figures.

"_Mommy...mommy, where are we?"_

"_Oh sweetie, I don't know."_

"Tell me, your names."

"_Oh, Melony, Melony Tailor. This is my daughter Morgan."_

"You aren't aloud here. You do not go through here."

"_Where is here?"_

"You are at the entrance of Di Yu."

"_Di Yu?"_

"Hell, you must turn away and continue the path you see. Tian awaits you."

"_Tian?"_

"Heaven."

"_Heaven..."_

"Go..."

The two figures turned around and faded into orbs before floating off and vanishing.

'_Hm, precious...life is...precious.'_

"Don't you agree, Yun?"

A young man laid his hand on the shoulder clad in black and white silk.

"What is life?"

"It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset."

"Life is many things...yes...it is precious."

Azure eyes looked up at another orb, this one faded into a man.

"Tell me, your name."

"_Eric Tailor."_

"There are eighteen chambers behind this door. Your name will appear before you...above the chambers of those that suit you. Remember your crimes for all of eternity."

**-x-x-x-**

"―caught the man lying dead in an alley way. He took his own life."

"Eric was the brother on Melony's deceased husband's side. He took their lives...out of envy...perhaps?"

"...Envy?"

"Yes, you could say that his brothers' spirit haunted him."

"Ghost stories again D?"

"Sorry, his brothers' many achievements haunted him, one such achievement being Melony."

"Let me guess, he loved her too."

"Yes, the three went to the same high school."

"How do you know?"

"Why Detective, I make it a habit to know everything about my customers."

"Right, so what did you do with the Lion?"

"Put him in a place he could roam about freely and heal his heart."

"...I'm watching you D...something about you...just seems...off."

"Would you like some more tea, Detective?"

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Death

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L and D are MINE!**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Death**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Bang-**_

"_Quick, get him in the Ambulance!"_

"_Nurse, give him the needle now."_

"_Doctor, his heart beat is slowing!"_

"_1...2...3..." -BZZZZ-_

"_AGAIN!"_

"_We can't lose this one!"_

"_1...2...3..." -BZZZZ-_

"_Doctor!"_

_-Beep-...-Beep-...-Beep-...-Beep-...-...-...-...-_

"_Doctor..."_

"_DAMN IT! He was just a child!"_

"_He had been the only survival at the time, we need to contact whatever family he had."_

"_Right; Nurse, pull up this child's file."_

"_Yes Doctor."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Orcot! Pick up the damn phone!" Another officer yelled into the office of Leon. Jill who was walking by poked her head in to see why the phone was still ringing. She felt a vain twitch and walked up to Leon who was at his desk with his arms crossed on his desk, his head buried deep within them as sleep took him to oblivion.

"Hello?" She answered the phone next to him.

"**Hello, is this...Leon Orcot's wife?"**

"No, this is his pissed off Secretary for the day."

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. Is Mr. Orcot there? It's...it's about his younger brother, Chris Orcot."**

"Hm?" She looked at the cold coffee on his desk. "Yeah, he's just waking up." She said, taking the coffee and emptying the contents on his head.

"AH! DAMN IT!"

"He's not a morning person."

"DAMN JILL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! I LIKED THIS SHIRT!"

"Someone is calling about Chris."

"Huh?" He took the phone, "Hello?"

"**Hello, Mr. Orcot?"**

"Yeah,"

"**Mr. Orcot, this is Dr. Maury, calling from Kingsley Hospital. Your brother is Chris Orcot, correct?"**

"Kingsley Hospital? Yeah, he's my brother, what happened?" Jill peeked back into his office, concern on her face as a few others including their chief joined her in his doorway.

"**I need some information first before I ca―"**

"Blond hair, blue eyes, 9 years old, blood type is B positive and has an obsession with animals that even I don't understand. He lives with my aunt and uncle and is a Sagittarius. Want his favorite color and food too? Now tell me, what happened to my baby brother!"

"**..."**

"SPEAK DAMN IT!"

"**He...died earlier on the Surgery table..."**

His eyes widened and the phone fell from his hands. "...no...oh god no. Not Chris...NO!" He fell to his knees, pounding his fists on the ground.

"_**There is more..."**_

He glared at the phone next to him, picking it up so that he could hear better. "What more...could you POSSIBLY...have to add! Please, consider your next choice of words wisely; I have a license to kill!"

"**..."**

The phone was suddenly pried from his hands by the Chief who took over talking with the doctor, Jill came in and wrapped her arms around him as he cried, the others shut his door and gave the three some quiet.

"I understand, I'll tell him." The Chief hung up and turned to Leon and Jill.

"Leon, your Aunt, Uncle and cousins were killed late last night; Chris had survived long enough to get to the hospital and died in Surgery this morning. They have his body frozen and will wait for your call before doing anything."

"...that's not good..." He stood and pulled his jacket on, his movements sluggish.

"Don't go doing anything hasty!"

"...I'm going to D...nothing hasty."

They watched him leave. "Jill, go with him. If those two go somewhere, you go to."

"Sir,"

She ran out of the office, grabbing her own coat and purse before following after Leon.

**-x-x-x-**

'_So many today, must have been a slaughter.'_

"Child, what is your name?"

"_Chris Orcot."_

"Orcot, the Orcot brothers have a special place reserved in Di Yu for them. Their close connection with Count D gets them both a free ticket. Enter through the Gates of Di Yu; walk till you see your name above the chamber of which is yours."

Chris entered and the gates shut behind him...

**-x-x-x-**

D had just finished setting up the final preparations for his earlier client's delivery when Leon came in followed closely by a worried Jill.

"...Is there something wrong Detective."

Leon walked up to D, his silence made him slightly nervous and T-Chan was ready to tackle if anything were to happen to the Count. Suddenly, Leon dropped to his knees before D who looked absolutely shaken by it, his hands were grasped by Leon's as tears fell the second time that day, from his eyes.

"Please...D, you're amazing, you can do anything! So...bring him back...BRING CHRIS BACK!"

D was taken aback, so shocked was he that he fell backwards on to the floor. His hands pulled away from Leons' to catch himself against the floor so that he was just sitting on the floor, leaning against his hands and arms.

"What, are you talking about Detective?"

"He's dead...I just...a phone call...Chris is..."

Unbeknownst to the tearful detective, a certain raccoon had heard.

"_...no! T-Chan! Ten-Chan! It's not true! Chris is coming back, isn't he! He said he would! HE PROMISED!"_

T-Chan and Ten-Chan shared looks before they both hugged the crying girl, taking her from the room so not to worry D or the others.

"What can I do Detective, I'm but a Pet Shop Keeper. I find homes for animals, I don't raise the dead. I never have and hopefully never will. I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear, but this is the truth of it. Chris is dead, and dead is how he will remain. If it was so easy to bring back the deceased, then life would be nothing more then a joke."

"Life...? LIFE! HE DIDN'T GET A LIFE! NINE YEARS OUT OF HOW MANY AND SOMEONE DECIDES THAT HE WILL MAKE FOR GOOD TARGET PRACTICE! WHAT LIFE?"

"Do not yell Detective, my pets can't all handle your loud voice."

"SCREW YOUR PETS! DON'T YOU CARE? My brother is dead, you watched over him, grown close to him in the short period that he was here and even worried over little bruises, yet you can stand there and just tell me its over, he's dead."

"You already knew that I didn't like humans, yet you and your brother seem to be the exception. Even Jill is starting to find her own little place here. But all life comes to an end."

"Why, you can tame lions, fight Totetsu's, swim with mermaids, jump from planes to save an overgrown cat only to be saved by a monstrous sized bird that supposedly appeared out of nowhere, raise a three headed dragon, make rabbits look human and can bring memories back to an old teddy bear obsessed grandma's...but...you can't bring back...Chris..."

D moved to Leon, his eyes softened at the long list of _accomplishments_ he had achieved. He looked over at Jill who nodded and took this as her cue to leave. He waited till he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore outside of the closed door. He pulled Leon into a hug.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, and as much as I wish there was a way, there is none. I would do anything in my power to bring Chris back, but, it's just not possible."

**-Eee-**

"Hm," D and Leon looked up at Q-Chan who was by his bookcase. He placed pressure on one book causing it to tilt and slid off the book case and fell open to the floor.

"Q-CHAN!" D stood and picked the book up, closing the book only for Q-Chan to fly between the two sides of the book and stop him from closing it. "Q-Chan what...ah...this is―LEON!"

"...hm?" He looked at D with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO CHINA!"

"China?"

"Yes, the place to retrieve the souls of the dead, in order to put them back INTO the body of which they came, IS IN CHINA! Now, we haven't much time, we should leave immediately." D said, all the while throwing clothes and shoes into a bag before taking hold of Leon and running out to where Jill was, the book beneath his arms was handed to her.

"What is this?"

"Go with Leon, pack him clothes for a 4 day trip, you too no doubt?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"China!"

"Ch-CHINA!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope this slightly shorter chapter was enough to make you want to review, especially since this is just a tease and I have the third chapter complete already, I just don't plane on letting you read it until reviews are littering my mailbox. Read and Review! Please and Sankyu! ^_^''**


	3. Voyage

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L and D are MINE!**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Voyage**_

**-x-x-x-**

Leon twitched; he sat hunched forward on the Mayor's personal jet.

"How did I get here again?"

"Uh..." Jill thought back to the previous happening with a sweat drop. Pon-Chan lay curled up on her lap as she read the book that had been handed to her in the pet shop.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_If we are going to China then shouldn't we head to the Airport?" Jill asked._

"_No, much to crowded. Besides, T-Chan, Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan wanted to come and they don't allow pets on the planes at the airport."_

"_...oh...then, where―"_

"_The Mayor of course!"_

_They pulled up to the Mayor's house, looking up at the many floors in surprise._

"_We don't have an appointment D." Leon said._

_D looked at him, getting out of the car he started for the building. "An appointment, who said I needed one Detective?" The guards nodded to him and he walked inside. Jill and Leon made to follow only to be stopped by the guards._

"_Do you have an appointment?"_

"_Wha―! But you just let―" Jill pulled him aside._

"_We will wait out here."_

"_Damn it! Fine."_

_It was about twenty minutes later that D and the Mayor were walking outside with an aircraft captain following behind._

"_Thank you for this Mayor, I am in your dept."_

"_It's no problem; I only wish I knew more about this trip you're going on."_

"_We are just going to China to pick up the Detective's younger brother."_

"_Well, then I wish your travel well."_

"_Thank you. Jill, Leon, grab your bags, we're leaving. T-Chan, Ten-Chan, Pon-Chan, lets go."_

_They followed D and the captain to the private aircraft and before they knew it they were flying._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"Yeah, I'm not to sure when we got on the plane, but it's too late to get off." She glanced out the window and looked at a group of birds flying a little ways below them. "Hey, you don't really think...well,"

"I have learned not to doubt D's abilities. I wasn't lying back there," Jill saw D come back from the cock pit and stop at the door. She was going to say something but Leon continued. "He really is amazing. He may think badly of humans, hate us even, but he is always trying to teach us. He has saved me on more then one occasion, so I have no reason not to trust him now."

"Such touching words, Detective." Leon's eyes widened and he looked to Jill who mouthed a silent sorry to him as he turned. "Now I just have to get Chris back. Otherwise you may change your opinion on me, wouldn't want that, now would we."

**-x-x-x-**

"M'lady?"

"Yun, something is coming. I have felt this feeling only twice before. Once, after I fought the Keeper before me, and again...fifty or sixty years ago. Both times, a young gentleman came to me, pleading a life returned to them. They were different, yet held the same face as the other."

"Twins?"

"No, duplicates."

"...M'lady?"

"Yes Yun?"

"How did you become the Keeper?"

"...a little over 400 years ago...I had been in a fight with...I forgot. I stumbled upon this spot and was told that I was trespassing."

**-Flashback-**

"_Leave mortal or I'll send you to Di Yu."_

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_IMPUDENT!" The woman lashed out at her, scratch marks from sharp nails ran clear through her top, shredding it to pieces._

"_AH! WATCH IT!" She readied an arrow but the woman wouldn't stop moving, she through the bow to the ground and ran at the lady clad in black and white. Driving the arrow through her heart as a clawed hand delved into her chest._

"_Ah―" There was silence; it had begun so suddenly and ended...so quickly._

_The two fell forward, blood mingling, the unknown keeper faded, leaving nothing but the still clean black and white robe. The other lay motionless on the ground, she felt the blood of the other mingling and mixing with hers. She looked down at the wound and felt her eyes widen at the sight before she fell unconscious._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"When I woke...I knew I couldn't leave. I don't know much of my past, since no matter how hard I try, I can't remember. I do know...my name though. I remember that much."

"M'lady..." The young man laid his head down on her lap and she ran fingers through the silken locks of bright aqua blue.

**-x-x-x-**

It had been five or six hours and Jill had fallen asleep. Leon sat staring out the window waiting for their descent when D once again came back from the captains' cockpit.

"Captain says that we will be landing in the next few minutes."

"Finally,"

"We will take a cab to the nearest road to Di Yu, and then walk from there. The journey itself is a hard and perilous one Leon. Many things will try to stop you."

"What kind of things."

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know things will try to stop me?"

"I don't, it just sounded like something that might happen."

"D!"

"Calm down Detective, I merely meant that you should expect the unexpected."

"Yeah, right. Huh?" He watched clouds rise as they lowered to the private landing. The seatbelt sign flashed on and he buckled up, waking Jill at the same time.

"Hm? Are we there?"

"We're landing."

"Oh..." She sat up and buckled up, moving Pon-Chan so that she could snap it close. "Where are Ten-Chan and T-Chan?"

"With the Captain, well...Ten-Chan is. T-Chan...He is in the bathroom. He doesn't like planes I just discovered."

"PANSY!" Leon called out; it was silent as the bathroom door was opened slowly. T-Chan crawled on the floor to his leg and limply bit Leon.

"He's really out of it, huh."

"T-Chan." D bent down and picked the Totetsu up, carrying him to his seat and buckling up before placing him in his lap. "We'll be on the ground soon."

And true to his word, five minutes later they were touching ground. The second the door opened, T-Chan was out of the plane.

"Captain, this is for your help, please get a room at a hotel and we will contact you when have his brother. It will be a couple days though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, first we have to find him. It's like a game of hide and seek. Good day Captain."

"Uh, good...day."

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey Count, how do we find this place. The one who pointed it out was Q-Chan, and he stayed back at the shop to keep an eye on the animals."

"Yes, that may be T-Chan, but we have the book. The map is inside, the crossroads."

Ten-Chan looked up at the man carrying him. "Gee D; there isn't just one crossroad in China, you know."

"I know, that's why it's called hide and seek."

"D, your talking to your animals out loud and it's making people stare." Leon stated.

D pouted, "Oh honestly!" The two laughed at D causing him to frown, not from hurt or humiliation, but the lack of emotion behind the stray he had somehow come to care for. He looked at the little girl holding Tetsu's hand and saw that they two noticed the lack of feeling. He didn't need to check if Ten-Chan did; the little nine tailed fox noticed everything.

"There's a cab." Leon said, the three caught its attention and put their bags in, each one holding an animal so to appease the driver.

D spoke carefully to the man, making sure he understood what he said. It took awhile before his eyes widened. He started babbling and shouting. D pulled out some money and he stopped complaining before he took the money and started driving. They finally stopped at a hotel.

"Jill, do you have your gun?" D asked, glancing at the cab driver who was still complaining quietly to himself.

"Yes."

"Good, stay here and make sure he doesn't leave. Leon and I will take the bags to the hotel." She nodded and watched the two leave with the animals in tow.

The man started the ignition and she pulled her gun out, "Don't even think about it." Her voice was cold, and though he couldn't understand her, he understood that a gun and bullet makes the same sound in every language. He pulled the key's back out and waited patiently. It was only thirty minutes till they came back without the animals.

"Where are T-Chan, Ten-Chan and Pon-Chan?"

"T-Chan and Ten-Chan can handle long journey's but Pon-Chan is just a little girl. It would be too hard on her. In fact, you might want to stay as well."

"I'll be fine."

"Of course." They climbed back into the cab and begrudgingly, he took off.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter 3 is up! BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! I hope you all enjoy, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 are also done, and chapter 9 is in progress. I have decided 21 – 22 chapters. Please Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


	4. Crossroads

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L IS MINE, D...is mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! He belongs to Nicol – A.K.A – S. T. Nickolian...on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays are his to do with as he pleases.**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Crossroads**_

**-x-x-x-**

Leon glared at the cab driver. He had slipped up a while ago and spoke a little English catching them all off guard.

"If you could speak English the whole time, why didn't you talk to us in English?" Jill asked her hand on Leon's gun, so to keep Leon from putting his hand there.

"It's an Image!"

"Image?" D questioned.

"Boss say's it gives foreigner's the feel that there in a new world and not just going from one place to another."

"I see, please take us to the crossroad of Di Yu."

"No way in hell. That place is for the souls of the dead, and not the good ones."

D frowned, looking at the little bird on the hood on the car, he sighed, "What a pity, tell me, are the police aware of you counterfeiting?"

The man paled considerably.

"Now, I'm only going by what these two officers of the law have taught me over the time that I've known them...but...can't counterfeiting get you a fine of 250,000 dollars...Detective?"

Leon smirked, his handcuffs already spinning around his pointer finger. "That's right, you've been paying attention D. Counterfeiting can get you a fine of 250,000 dollars or 12 years minimum behind bars...or both."

The driver started shaking.

"I'm sure if you were to drive us to the entrance of Di Yu or the road to the crossroad...these two will willingly turn a blind eye."

Jill was leaning against the car watching the two, she sighed. _'Their having way too much fun with this, I swear.'_

"Fine, I'll take you to the start of the road, but I can go no farther then that. It is illegal for the living to walk the road to Di Yu's Crossroad."

"It's illegal fraudulently manufacturing, altering, or distributing a product that is of lesser value than the genuine product."

'_Hehe, he memorized the laws, terms and definitions.'_ Jill chuckled to herself.

"That is fine Leon, he's right. This is a law of Chinese Tradition, not so much federal. You see, there are rumors that those alive that are brave enough to walk the road to the Di Yu, never return. The living aren't meant to cross this type of sacred land, he has every right to be afraid."

"Fine."

"Finally, it's hot out here." Jill climbed into the car with the other two behind her. The driver got in the front and glared into the mirror at his _passengers_ before shutting his door hard and driving off towards the sacred crossing.

"Look, don't go expecting me to wait for your return. I don't have all year for that."

Jill glared. "Funny," She said dryly.

"Hey, don't get pricy baby, I'm just―"

Leon stopped all coherent speech out of the drivers' mouth as he pressed the barrel of his gun to his neck. "Shutting up...would be a good idea; just drive."

D wasn't paying much attention, looking out the window of the car; he took in as much scenery as he could before the land became barren.

Jill looked at the shop keeper. "D, isn't this your home country?"

"Yes, but I didn't grow up here. This is just where my lineage is from."

"Oh,"

The ride was silent throughout the rest of the ride. When they finally arrived D's eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

Leon and Jill looked worried and Leon asked what was wrong.

"I forgot an umbrella. In this heat, my skin and complexion will dry out and darken."

"..."

"Look buddy, if you are afraid of the sun ruining your _complexion_, take this." The driver tossed a blue umbrella at D. "Keep it if you want, just get out of my car so that I can leave."

"Thank you." D got out and immediately opened the umbrella, letting the shade cover him.

"This is a guy?" The driver asked Leon.

"...I ask myself that all the time."

"Oh you two, Leon go! I want out!" Jill said, waiting for her partner to remove himself from the car.

"Right, right." He got out and helped Jill out. Not even a second after the door was shut, the car was already moving.

"Damn...!"

"Its fine Detective, we should start walking if we want to get there anytime today."

"..." Jill and Leon looked at each other before following behind the shade covered D.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris frowned, he looked at the large door with his name on it and with a shaky hand he pushed it open. The room smelt of the same smell of incense at D's pet shop. He jumped when the chamber door slammed shut.

"_**AHHHHHHHHH~"**_

His eyes widened and he turned around in the dark room. He looked around...but couldn't see anything.

"H-hello?"

"_**MAMA!"**_

'_Ah...I can't see anything...'_

"I-is someone...there?"

"_Many are there, none are here."_

"Uh, what? Hello?"

"_**NO! STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"**_Chris stared in horror at the image that started to fade in. He watched a Chinese man fall to the ground dead as he ran in front of the little girl.

"No, D!"

"_That isn't D."_

"What? It looked just like him."

"_That was D's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather."_

"That's...a lot of greats."

"_Yes, well..."_

"_**FATHER!"**_

The little girls head was severed by the blade of the Chinese warrior holding the sword.

"_**This is only the start. I will kill you all! EVERY SINGLE MONSTER WILL FALL!"**_

"D's not a monster..."

"_...oh?"_

"_**Jin! Please stop this!"**_ A woman cried to the warrior. She was beautiful, just like D. Her hair fell over her shoulder's and down past her waist. She had purple eyes though, not one purple and one gold.

"_**SHUT UP! I could have given you everything!"**_

"_**You didn't love me...YOU NEVER LOVED ME! THIS ISN'T LOVE!"**_

"Love...? He loved her?"

"_Hard to tell."_

"_**Your wrong, I'm doing this for you Dea!"**_

"_**I...never wanted this."**_

Chris covered his eyes as the man severed the head of another man similar to D.

"I don't want to see this!"

"_This is the past that haunts D every night. He has sworn to rid the world of humans stain on the earth."_

"Human's...did this...But it was just one!"

"_Yet none tried to stop it. They let him do as he pleased."_

"_**AHGR!"**_ The man's sword went through a woman's throat.

"_**Two left! D! DEA!"**_

"D?"

"_Not the same D; that is the son of the first one you called D in here."_

"Why are they all called D?"

"_Their not. He is the only one. The one you know is his many times over duplicate. This stops only if a woman gives birth to a child of this lineage."_

"Why?"

"_Simple, the seed of the past won't be able to bloom the same as it normally does if it's growing inside someone not of their bloodline."_

"_**AHHHH~!"**_ Chris watched as Dea fell into the mans embrace, her body sliding to the hilt of his blade as the sword stuck out from her back and blood stained hair and Yukata. Her violet eyes fell closed as his arms wrapped around her. Blood dripped onto the ground. The other man was no where to be seen.

"Where..."

"_There."_

The scene faded to another. A man even more like D, this time with the same contrasting eyes, was limping through the forest, animals crowding around him. He fell forward, his eyes filled with unfallen tears.

"_**No...My people...I will get revenge. I can not die! I will be reborn, again, again and again...until I can be at peace."**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Damn it, hey D!"

D smiled, "Hm?"

"...nothing..."

D chuckled, handing the umbrella to Jill who was next to him. "You and Leon can use it, I'll be fine."

"Eh?" D pushed her over to Leon who was walking ahead of them. She blushed faintly and did as told.

"Huh?" Leon looked up when shade covered him.

"D gave it to me."

"We are almost there, just ahead."

They looked forward and Leon frowned. "What is that?"

"That...is the Gatekeeper."

"The Gatekeeper?" Jill asked.

"Yes, before entering Di Yu, you need consent from the Gatekeeper."

The three walked forward until they stood in the center of the Di Yu's Gateway, the Crossroads.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll upload 5 tomorrow! BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	5. Gatekeeper

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L and D are MINE!**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Gatekeeper**_

**-x-x-x-**

D stopped before both Jill and Leon, holding a hand up he motioned for them to stop. He took in the Keepers appearance. His eyes taking in every curve seen through the silk of the black and white robe; her raven hair that fell in waves down her back and her eyes that were deeper then any ocean he had seen. Her Ivory skin contrasted beautifully with her eyes and hair. She stood and he caught sight of the Blue Throated Barbet that flew away with a motion of her hand.

**-x-x-x**

"You are not dead, state your business humans."

D stepped forward and bowed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Gatekeeper, allow us entrance."

"I wasn't speaking to you, grandson of Count D. Either way; you are unworthy to step through the gates of Di Yu."

"How do you know my grandfather?"

"Your Grandfather, your Father...your...orangutan of a sister. Quite the family you got there D."

"...I'll ask again, how do you know my Grandfather and Father? They are not dead―"

"And neither are you, yet here we are."

"..."

"Your Grandfather...came here and told me, something. Your father came and made a similar request."

"My father requested to enter the gates of Di Yu?"

"He did. He, like your grandfather, walked through the gates...and _somehow_, managed to walk back out."

"...Is that not normal?" Jill asked.

"Di Yu is hell, normal...is walking in and never being heard from again. Normal is torture for eternity. How many people have you killed?"

Jill frowned, "Me? I- in my line of work, I kill a lot of people, I'm not happy about it, but I do what I have to."

"Your line of work? A job, requirements, must be capable of killing. What the world is coming to, slaughters, hit men, assassinators, job requirements are holding and shooting a gun. Your sentence at the end, no matter if for justice or not, is the same as those you have killed for 'the people', let's see, out of the 18 chambers in hell, there is one that fits you perfectly, Jill. Chamber 17, the Chamber of Maggots, in this chamber, maggots eat at your soul."

Jill's eyes widened.

"What's her crime?"

"Aside from association with you, murder, for law or otherwise, it was made a commandment, thou shalt not kill. This law applied not only to those outside of your...law enforcement, but to those in it as well."

Jill started shaking.

"Don't worry; can't be much worse then what the little boy is going through."

"WHAT!"

D frowned, _'That was defiantly the wrong thing to say.'_ However, before he could say anything on the matter, Leon rushed past him and slammed her into the asphalt ground.

"LEON!" Jill yelled.

D looked on in worry for the Detective. "Oh dear..." A sudden force sent Leon flying past him and Jill running to his side.

D walked over to the frightened keeper and held out his hand. She stared in momentary surprise.

"You are, very different from your father. He would have already had me against the gate doors gasping for air."

"As you can see, Gatekeeper, I am not my father."

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "True, your not. He was much more handsome." She said, right before walking past a fuming D.

"Leave, you're not welcomed here."

"I'm not leaving damn it!"

"You are, if I have to kick your tanned ass all the way back to L. A."

"...how do you know my ass is tanned...?"

"DETECTIVE!"

The keeper glared, her robe flaring around her ankles and a bright energy circling her form. "...I'm going to kill him."

"Hey, chill out lady! Just let me get my brother and I'll be out of your way!"

"I have been standing guard over this Gate for 400 plus years, no one, and I mean, NO one...tells me...what to do. You want your brother, then good luck! You can't get in without my permission and I see no reason to grant it!"

"Damn it lady! Don't you have family?"

"I..." She frowned. "I don't...remember..."

"Well, I DO remember! He's 9 years old; he's all I had left. I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES ME A HUNDRED TRIES, I'll get my baby brother back."

The keeper suddenly clutched her heart and fell forward. She was caught by D who lowered her to the ground carefully.

"Are you okay?" His concern was genuine, taking both Jill and Leon by surprise.

"I...don't know why, but I feel as if I am forgetting something. All I remember is my name and how I became the Gatekeeper. Through sheer dumb luck, but, everything else..."

"You have no memories of the role you played previous to the Gatekeeper of Di Yu. Like the Keepers before you, all you are left with is your name."

Leon frowned, "That sucks."

"That's horrible." Jill took the Keepers hands in hers. "Will you tell us your name?"

"...Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"I'm curious Kagome, it is not part of the Keepers abilities, force fields, pure energy and such. All the keeper should be able to do is...pass judgment, allow entrance through the Gate and open the Gates, but what you have displayed is far beyond the powers of the Gatekeeper."

"How do you know this?"

"I read that book after Jill did." He pointed at the one Jill had dropped when running to Leon's side.

"The Gates of Di Yu, you really are him. I never believed it, but...you came. D, I'll let your friend pass through the Gates, but you must take me back with you."

"Oh..." D stared in surprise at the weird and wonderful request. Yes, he wanted to take her with him, though not for the obvious reasons a male would want to. She was a mystery, an odd specimen, he wanted to learn and discover more about her. "I am not sure what you mean."

"Your grandfather told me to wait for his grandson to set me free. He told me that if I helped you, I would be free. I have tried many times to leave, walked each path of the crossroad and at the end of each road was this Gate. The straight line I followed landed me back here every time, like walking in circles through a desert, I got nowhere. Your father came here and when he asked about his father I told him the same thing and he said, you wouldn't come, so I gave up hope. He told me, you cared nothing for human life or the inhabitance of this world or the next, you only cared for the destruction of humanity and the survival of the animals you cared for."

"My father...said a lot, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Each word he spoke was salt on an open wound to me. It hurt so much that I let him through the gates, in hopes that he wouldn't find his way out. I just wanted him to stop talking, but...only a few hours later, and he was walking back down that path. His last words to me were, 'Stop living for D' I realized at that moment, I had been doing this instinctively, the reason I had continued living was because I was waiting, but even after he said that, I never stopped waiting."

"Gee D, didn't your father ever teach you any manners, it's rude to keep a girl waiting." Leon said, Jill glared at him, "What, it's a joke."

"Detective, if you haven't noticed by now, my father and I aren't exactly on talking terms."

"You two, could we talk about this another time?"

"Oh, yeah. Well D, the life of my brother is in your hands now."

"No pressure." Jill whispered.

"I will."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you." She turned to Leon and removed the robe of black and white. Draping it over his shoulders, she turned back to the center of the crossroads. "You are to enter the Gates of Di Yu, from there you will search for the room that holds your brothers name on the chamber. Look for it and it will show. However, once you get there, you must not look back, no matter what, never look back. The same goes for your brother, if either you or he looks back, you'll both be trapped for eternity. The watcher of his chamber will give this same warning, he is the only one you may speak to, don't even speak to your brother, not until safely out of the Gates of Di Yu. Again, this same warning will be given to Chris by the watcher of the Chamber he is in."

"How will this watcher dude know?"

"This robe is the robe of all things good and bad, it is balance, and only the Gatekeeper can place it on someone else; this is the Gatekeepers permission."

"Kind of like a hall pass, right."

"Yeah, something like that. Remember, silence to all but the watcher and _never_ look back."

"I got it."

She looked him in the eyes before turning away and walking to the center, she took her sharp finger nail to her thumb and a drop of blood fell to the asphalt. The ground pulsed, once, twice, thrice and again before the ground started shaking and the asphalt started cracking. The ground moved and shook dangerously before separating to reveal an archway that looked as if it was holding a firestorm within it.

"Uh, does this dress also protect me from fire?"

"The robe protects you from all. Chris needn't worry about it though. Once you get him his soul will remain for twenty four hours in the human realm before vanishing forever, not to Di Yu or Tian, but worse, the In-Between. It is a place for lost souls, they wander aimlessly, searching for peace but finding pandemonium."

"Great, so...hold my tongue, keep my eyes forward, find Chris, leave with Chris, make sure Chris is doing the same thing, get out, Go ALL the way to Arizona, get to the hospital, talk them into GIVING me my brothers frozen body, then make everyone believe he was never dead and that it was all just a fun joke...yep, this should be a piece of cake. Play dead Chris, good boy."

Jill and D exchanged glances and sighed.

"No one ever said this would be easy, if you can't do it, then go home and prepare the wake in your brothers' memory."

"...do I just jump in?"

"Jump in, then when you are on your way back, find your way back to this hole and I will bring you back up. Good luck, you'll need it."

"Good luck Leon."

"Be careful," D commented shortly after Jill.

Leon said nothing, wrapping the robe around him, he jumped.

"I failed to mention, he only has an hour to find Chris...I can't keep the gates open any longer then that."

D sighed, "It wouldn't have done much good anyways, he doesn't exactly have a working watch on him right now. T-Chan kind of got back at him for his earlier comment on the plane once we got to the Hotel room."

"..." Jill said nothing, merely sat down on the hot asphalt, staring into the depths of hell.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hehe, this has to be the quickest set of updates ever from me, lol. REVIEW! ^_^''**


	6. Di Yu

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L IS MINE, D...is mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! He belongs to Nicol – A.K.A – S. T. Nickolian...on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays are his to do with as he pleases.**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Di-Yu**_

**-x-x-x-**

Leon looked around, opening his mouth, he was about to speak when his hand moved over his lips.

'_Almost forgot,'_

"_**You are to enter the Gates of Di Yu, from there you will search for the room that holds your brothers name on the chamber. Look for it and it will show. However, once you get there, you must not look back, no matter what, never look back. The same goes for your brother, if either you or he looks back, you'll both be trapped for eternity. The watcher of his chamber will give this same warning, he is the only one you may speak to, don't even speak to your brother, not until safely out of the Gates of Di Yu. Again, this same warning will be given to Chris by the watcher of the Chamber he is in."**_

'_Damn it,'_

**-x-x-x-**

"You think he'll be alright down there?" Jill asked the Count as he took a seat next to her.

"Truthfully, he's probably already cursing up a storm down there."

"...I was thinking that too."

"You two don't have much faith in him, do you?"

"He is reliable when his friends are in a bad situation..."

"But he's not the brightest when it comes to common sense." Jill said, finishing D's sentence.

"He'll be fine; this is for his brother, right?" Kagome placed her hand on Jill's shoulder, "He won't be so easily trapped within the barricade of flames that eat at those who are blinded and led astray from their goals. He'll come back."

"I hope so..._I hope so_."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back in L.A.)**

A grey brow twitched.

"..." Brown eyes looked at the door of the closed pet shop in front of him.

"Chief?"

"...where is Leon and Jill? More importantly, where is D?"

"Uh, we don't know. We have people looking into it―" The man stopped talking when his phone went off. Answering the call his eyes brightened. "Sir! We just got confirmation, a Jill, D and Leon left on a plane to China under Orcot's name?"

"Which plane?"

"...the...Mayors."

"DAMN IT! They can't go half assed with anything, can they! Have to make everything bigger then it is; the Mayors plane, China, what is Orcot thinking!"

"Sir, do you want to send someone to pursue them?"

"...no..." He glared at the door. _'I don't care what you think D can do Orcot, it isn't possible, to raise the dead.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Chris rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, he hated this place. It was horrible, showing the same thing over and over again. He had seen D's past so many times that he was sure he could see it if he closed his eyes now, not mentioning the nightmares he would have if he ever got out of this chamber.

"Why is it that those who become friendly with D and his family are sent to hell?" He questioned the cloaked demon next to him.

"_Though you and others who have gotten friendly may not necessarily be bad or deserve to go to Di Yu, it is for judgment. You, your brother and many others have judged them for the things they do. D kills humans in an act of retribution and justice. He gives animals...pets to those who are good and pure, but to those with darkness and skeletons hiding in the depths of their closet, he gives the cursed ones, forced to be seen as animals. Many are unaware of this curse, as they are birthed with the curse from the originals."_

"You mean, like Ten-Chan, T-Chan and Pon-Chan?"

"_I am unsure of who you speak."_

"I had thought they were humans for so long, Pon-Chan looked like she was 7 or 8 years old, she had really pretty golden hair with light brown tinting it, curled and tied back in a pink bow. Her eyes were like honey, her face like a dolls' and she was always dressed in this really pretty pink dress with boots. When I could once again speak...I saw her as a raccoon."

"_She was born into the curse. There is a realm, for the dead animals. A plant grows there, it can cure any curse."_

"I received some once before."

"_Oh? Then, I'm not sure you can go back."_

Chris stopped rocking on his feet and scrunched his face together. "I can't anyways, I'm dead."

"_...yes...yes you are."_

**-x-x-x-**

Leon glared as he looked at the dead end. He held back the urge to scream and yell. Turning back around he kept on walking, he saw a corner and turned into it, his eyes widened at his name.

'_What...'_

Opening the door he peeked in, his eyes widened in horror. The heads of the people he had killed or sent to prison and had died during their sentence in prison. He shut the door quickly, not wanting to see this room yet.

'_I'm not dead; I don't need to see this yet!'_

"_Leon..."_

He froze; he turned around and saw a white shady and ghost like figure.

'_Who...ah! Mother!'_

"_Leon, come...let me hold you..."_

'_What is she...doing here?'_

"_Come here Leon."_

Leon moved forward in a slow stride.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked up at the sky, holding her hand out; she took hold of the hand offered by Yun.

"M'lady?"

D turned at the voice; Jill merely heard the twitter of a bird so paid no heed to the happening around her.

"Something is interfering...he has only half an hour remaining."

Jill clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white from the vice like grip.

"Gatekeeper, might I inquire why that Barbet is here?"

"Barbet? Oh, is that the type of bird he is? I never thought to ask him. He is my only company, his name is Yun."

"The name Yun is Chinese for Cloud, a good choice."

"I agree, but it wasn't me who named him."

D nodded and watched the young man as he hovered next to her.

'_Strange, she is far more then I expected from the Gatekeeper. She'll make a wonderful addition to my shop, but...how will I get her there, if she can't even walk the road out by herself.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back at the Hotel)**

**-CRASH-**

Ten-Chan's eyes widened as a pan flew past him and into the wall.

"You guys could help you know!" He shouted as he dodged a plant.

"We're fine under the bed." Pon-Chan said. Tetsu remained silent, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to them.

"AHHHHH! RODENT OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"I'M NO RODENT LADY!"

"Hehe,"

Ten-Chan glared at Tetsu before smirking, he dashed forward and skid beneath the bed. Both looked at him in horror and scattered when a glass vase shattered at the foot of the bed.

"This has gone on long enough, damn woman is NUTS!" Tetsu darted at the maid and knocked her back into the wall. Her head hit hard and she fell limp against the hideous flower printed wallpaper.

"T-Chan...D isn't going to be very happy about this." Pon-Chan said, coming out from behind the chair.

"D should be happy, I decided to let her live. I'd eat her but she looks spoiled."

They looked at her freshly manicured nails and over priced shoes.

"Why is a rich snob playing maid at a hotel?" Ten-Chan asked, taking his hair out of its braid and running his fingers through the orange/red locks, trying his best to rid himself of the dirt from the plant she had thrown at him.

"My guess is daddy won't buy her what she wants and she doesn't know how to do anything else." Tetsu said, nudging her with her foot.

"Maybe her mother owns the hotel, and this is punishment." Pon-Chan suggested.

Ten-Chan got down on one knee and poked her in the arm. "Who knows; what do we do with her?"

"Can we throw a vase at her?"

"T-Chan!"

"What! Give me one reason why I shouldn't drain this woman's blood outside this window!"

"D would punish you!"

"...humph...it'd be worth it."

Ten-Chan sighed at his two friends. He picked the woman up and headed out into the hallway, placing her in the elevator she pressed down then returned to the room. "We'll let someone else deal with it. I'm going to wash my hair."

"Yeah, right."

**-x-x-x-**

Leon was close enough to touch her. He held his hand out, mesmerized by the dreamlike voice.

"_Come Leon, mother will take care of you. You and Chris can stay here, with me."_

'_Chris...Chris!'_ He pulled back, not even sparing the woman a second glance he turned around and ran. _'Damn it! I've wasted too much time here. Chris...I'm coming.'_ The black and white robe billowed behind him.

He made his way to the hall of chambers, passing one chamber after another until he found what he was looking for. _'Chris Orcot.'_

He entered the room and his eyes widened as he watched the scenes of women and men being slaughtered by a Chinese warrior.

"_So the Gatekeeper has allowed you entrance into Di Yu."_

"She has."

"_Chris,"_ Chris turned and his eyes widened, he went to say something when the demon interrupted. _"You can't talk to him until safely outside of the Gates of Di Yu. Walk straight to the exit...and don't look back, no matter what."_

Chris nodded and the demon led them out of the room, the images fading.

"_Don't turn back, don't speak to any one, until you are outside of the gates of Di Yu. Now go, don't stop for anything."_

They nodded and Leon took Chris's hand in his.

**-x-x-x-**

"Only eight minutes left," Kagome said, staring up at the sky.

Jill felt a tear fall from her green eyes. _"Leon..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review and I'll update soon! ^_^''**


	7. Freedom

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L IS MINE, D...is mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! He belongs to Nicol – A.K.A – S. T. Nickolian...on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays are his to do with as he pleases.**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Freedom**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Seven minutes."

A sudden thought dawned on D, he looked at Kagome. "Gatekeeper, how can you tell how much time is left?"

"The sun, the clouds and... Jill's pager."

Jill blinked, "Huh...?" She glanced at her pager that was on silence, or eyes widened. "I forgot to turn on the sound once we got off the plane." She felt her eyes widen. "Eleven missed emergency page's. Chief is going to kill me..." She sighed.

"No, I'm sure something will dissuade him from taking current frustration out on you."

"..."

"Six minutes," Kagome said, standing up as the ground shifted slightly.

"What's happening?" Jill asked as D pulled her up, the umbrella falling from her hands and into the dancing flames.

"The gates are preparing to close."

Jill shook lightly, "What...no, it can't. He's not back yet!"

Kagome sighed, "I can't do anything more then this." She walked away and turned to the left road of the Crossroad. A glowing orb floated towards them. Jill stared at it and moved to get a closer look when D held her back. They watched as it faded into a juvenile boy.

"Tell me, your name."

"_Derik Finn."_

"There are eighteen chambers behind this door. Your name will appear before you...above the chambers of those that suit you. Remember your crimes for all of eternity."

"_No way! I'm not going to hell lady!"_

"You made your decisions, choices and so willingly picked all the wrong ones. You were killed by your best friend who was stoned because you thought it'd be a good idea to get high and play with fully loaded guns. Your fault, not mine; now," She held her hand out and he felt a sudden pull. D moved Jill out of the way just in time for Kagome to toss the boy into the flames.

"A little violent, weren't you?"

"That's nothing, Chamber four awaits him."

D released his hold on Jill. "And what, might I ask, is in Chamber four?"

"Ice..."

Jill's brows furrowed. "Ice?"

"Yes, the Chamber of Ice is a place for children who ill-treat their parents and elders. They are sent there to be frozen in ice."

"That's horrible!"

"That's life. When you die, Karma has her laughs. I mean, look at me. She's been laughing at me for 400 plus years, and will continue doing so until a new keeper is chosen; five more minutes."

**-x-x-x-**

'_How much farther, I'm starting to think I should have brought that damn umbrell―' _Leon stopped and looked at what appeared to be a charred umbrella. He frowned, looking up his eyes widened. _'Shit, how do I let them know...that I'm here? I CAN'T SPEAK!'_

'_**You have him?'**_

Leon jumped; he looked up and saw the Gatekeeper looking down into the gate. He nodded and her eyes glowed vibrant pink before both he and Chris began to feel a pull towards the flames. Chris immediately wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

**-x-x-x-**

"Keeper? What are you doing?" D asked as he and Jill moved close to the gate.

Jill looked down and watched as Leon and Chris ascended to the gate. "...they made it."

"Not yet they haven't. Di Yu is pulling back Chris." Kagome glared at the gates, holding her hand against the fiery gates as they started closing, she pushed a bright pink energy within the gate and the two watched as the gates stilled. "Leon, hand me Chris!"

Leon pulled his brothers hands free and she pushed her hand through the gate and cried out as the flames latched onto her hand, taking hold of Chris's soul, she pulled him out. Her other hand still holding the gate open with the pink energy, sweat slid down her forehead.

"You next Leon, come on!" He reached his hand to hers.

"Thirty seconds..." Jill gripped the pager tightly, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she held her breath.

"I've got him!" She pulled at Leon, removing her hand from the gate so that she could pull, her eyes widened at how quickly the gate was closing. "Jill!" She called to the girl. Jill moved quickly to her feet after opening her eyes, taking hold of Leon's other hand, she pulled him and as the gate closed and the asphalt settled back in place, Leon toppled over on Jill.

Kagome sighed in relief; she let herself fall to the ground, careful of her burnt and bleeding arm. D, who was staring in slight disbelief at Chris, turned to Kagome and gasped.

"Gatekeeper, you're hurt."

"So it seems, I'll, mm..." She fell unconscious from the pain; her eyes released the tears she had been holding back.

Leon and Jill were by her side quickly.

Leon looked up at D, who was looking through the book, frowning, D threw the book to the ground.

"It doesn't tell me how to free her or get her out of here."

"I can help..." D looked up at the Blue Throated Barbet.

"Oh, how do I free her. We need to get her wound cleaned and wrapped."

"I don't know."

"...then, why did you say you could help."

"I merely meant that I could help you find the answer."

"How so?"

"Look at the book." D looked at the book and his eyes widened, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, how embarrassing." D bent down and took a piece of lined paper that was rolled tightly in the binding of the book. Unrolling it he read the first line and dropped the paper. "Grandfather...!"

"D?" Leon called out to the Count; Jill looked at Leon in confusion. Leon picked the paper up and read aloud.

"Blood Pact; cut the wrist and pour the blood, drink each other's blood as part of the ritual to seal the pact." Leon turned it over with a frown, "That's all? What is so upsetting about this D, seems pretty easy if you ask me."

"It means I am tying myself to her."

"You mean, like, marriage?"

"Funny Jill, can you picture D getting married or having a wife?"

D glared and hit Leon on the head, "Yes marriage, only this is more serious!"

Leon rubbed his aching head, "How?"

"Marriage, you can get a divorce, but this...there is no going back."

"Ouch, so...what? You gonna leave her there? Let her die?"

"No, that is the problem. My grandfather no doubt knew that this or something similar would ensue. He planned this." D sighed, with a frown and a hesitant sharp nail, he slit his wrist and got on his knees, lifting her head and opening her mouth a bit, he held his wrist over her lips, the blood pouring in gradually.

Leon and Jill watched transfixed, they waited a little less then a minute before he removed his wrist.

"That she do for now."

"Doesn't her blood need to flow through you too?" Jill questioned.

"For certain things, yes. However, this should be fine to get her back to my shop."

"Arizona." Leon corrected.

"Ah, right. Well, it should be fine either way. She's connected to me, so she can go where I go."

"I think I get it. How do we get to the hotel? We can't stay like we planed; we'll have to leave immediately."

Chris, who was confused, was standing next to D.

"Why is the Gatekeeper like this?"

D took her in his arms, a faraway expression on his face. "She is healing, it took a lot out of her to keep that gate from closing, even more to pull you both out safely. She failed to mention to your brother that he only had an hour, and...He made it out with a few seconds to spare. We need to leave now." Leon nodded in agreement with D. He took Chris's hand and Jill picked up the book and loose piece of paper. Starting down the way they came, Yun gave a sad smile before flying off.

**-x-x-x-**

Ten-Chan sighed, "I'm bored,"

"Do something." Pon-Chan said as she played with collectable glass orbs of different colors, pushing them all over the floor in pure amusement.

"You are going to hate life if you break one of those and get glass stuck in your hand or foot." Tetsu said, he lay sprawled out on the couch with his eyes shut.

"Humph," The little girl didn't spare him a single glance, merely continued playing with her glass orbs.

The room was silent for a few minutes before a long, drawn out sigh caused two of the room's occupants to turn and look at the third.

"...I'm still bored." The fox complained.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy, I'll update tomorrow! But only if you REVIEW! ^_^'' **

**Now on a side note, A dear friend of mine has been kind enough to give headliners for me so I want to do the same for her. Nicol, or as you all know her, S. T. Nickolian, has a story of the same pairing.**

**This is her story, you guys should drop by and check it out! **

**Not a Normal Human**

**Searching for her son, Kagome hears rumors of a pet shop that can find and sell anything. Even if Shippo isn't here, she may have found another faint connection to the past, and the mysterious Count D may have found a new character for his shop.**


	8. Problem

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L IS MINE, D...is mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! He belongs to Nicol – A.K.A – S. T. Nickolian...on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays are his to do with as he pleases.**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Problem**_

**-x-x-x-**

D, Jill and Leon stared in shock at the cab that was waiting for them at the end of the long road.

Leon frowned, "You came back?"

"Don't get the wrong idea buddy; I was going to leave once it got dark. I have a family you know. I just stayed at the chance you guy's pussied out an―"

**-Bang-**

The driver's eyes widened at the gun Leon held. D sighed.

"Sir, please...your language,"

"Yeah, right...like he doesn't curse."

"Though I don't agree with the Detective foul use of words, it's never as vulgar as what you yourself say."

"Hm, well, get in. This tab is going to get bigger and bigger the longer I have to wait."

"That's why he came back, D forgot to pay him."

"Oh, Detective, I thought you would know me better by now. I don't forget."

"You knew he would come back then?" Jill asked.

"...I had hoped." He opened the door and placed Kagome inside before he got in, pulling her onto his lap and keeping her body close to his.

Jill and Leon followed next, Chris sitting on Leon's lap.

"So...what's with the lady?"

"The Gatekeeper of Di Yu."

"Oh, the gatekeeper of di yu...DI YU! Ah, get her out of the car, no way!"

"You would deny the Keeper of Di Yu...a ride?"

"I'd give her the ride of her life if I knew she wouldn't take my soul." D glared at the man who cowered at the cold look. "K-kidding man, she's your piece of―"

Once more Leon beat him to the end of the sentence, placing the barrel of his gun to the mans head.

"You said it's against the law to go to Di Yu if you are alive, that means no one would come looking for you if you went missing, on the crossroad to Di Yu. Right? Now, think real hard, do you want to finish that sentence?"

"You are a cop, you wouldn't kill me."

"I'm a detective, and technically, I believe cops, forensics and detectives...make the best killers, they know what to look for, they know what others look for and they know how to clean up their messes, or...make it look like suicide, so I ask, do you want to test our patience."

'_Does he really have to do this?' _Jill glanced to her side and noticed that D was gripping his hands so tightly that blood was starting to trickle down his silk robe.

"D?"

"Sir, I insist that you drive, before I ram my nails into your neck and take the wheel myself."

The car sped forward so fast that Leon was thrown into the seat by the force of acceleration.

"You two are morons; he can report us for threats on his life."

"I'll take care of that."

Leon and Jill felt their eyes dilate, both turning to the Chinese man who was absolutely seething by this point. "D?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry Detective, I won't kill him. I'll just make him forget. He will forget you, me and Jill. He will forget Chris and Kagome, and he will forget driving us to the start of the Crossroads."

"_..."_

Chris was still confused by what was going on.

"_Leon, my hands..." _Leon looked down and took Chris's hand.

"Don't worry bro, in a few more hours; you'll be back in your body."

"_Where is my body?"_

"Arizona."

"_Where are we?"_

"China."

"_D..."_

"Yes Chris," His attitude did a complete 180, taking the driver by surprise.

"_The man who was watching over me, while I was in hell...he showed me the reason you hate humans."_ D looked alarmed by this and looked down at what would normally be his lap, instead, the head of the girl he held. _"I don't think...brother should try to stop you. I don't think...he...or anyone else...has the right to try."_

"Bro, what are you talking about?"

Jill looked between the sad and determined Chris, and then to the quiet and pleased D.

"Chris, I have no problem, with your brother and Jill, along with the rest of their partners...trying to solve the many cases that find their way back to my pet shop. If it comes to it, I will...vanish."

"Vanish?" Jill asked.

"You guys often talk to yourselves; I can drop off by a hospital first if you need me to."

"Gun," Leon reminded, pressing the gun back to the drivers head.

"Ah, _crazies._"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back in L.A.)**

The Chief stood at the window of his office.

"Chief?"

"Page Jill and Orcot again."

"Right."

'_I don't care what they think D can do, they're coming back now!'_

"Sir, Jill is on the phone."

"Good," He took the phone and dismissed the man. "Jill!"

"_SIR! Chris is with us, we will be back at work tomorrow, I can't say anything else, we just got back to the hotel and we need to pack our bags back up and get back on the plane. We will be heading to Arizona within the next hour; hopefully we'll get there in time. Bye sir!"_

"Wha―Jill! JILL!" He glared at the phone before slamming it down on the receiver. _'Chris...is it...possible...? D has deceived Jill and Leon...'_ He made his way into the hall. "Get tickets to the earliest flight to Arizona,"

"How many Chief?"

"Four, will be enough."

"Sir!"

"Wait!" The Chief stopped the assistant Detective before he could leave. "Go ahead and place a few undercover officers at D's Petshop."

"Right."

"Dismissed."

**-x-x-x-**

It was five hours later; they stood outside the hospital that contained Chris Orcot's body. D walked in, this time they left their luggage on the plan, deciding they might as well leave when done. D was immediately confronted by a doctor.

"What happened? Did she collapse?" The doctor questioned, referring to Kagome who still lay asleep in his arms.

"No, she is just sleeping; jet lag."

"I see, than what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for the body of Chris Orcot; this is his brother, Leon Orcot."

"Oh, yes, Lin just went up to check on his body."

"Lin?"

"Lin Maury or, Doctor Maury as you would know him."

"Yes, could you take us to him?"

"Of course, this way please." They followed silently behind the man, Chris's hand still clutched tightly in Leon's hand. No one could see him except for those who had witnessed his return.

"Here sir."

"Thank you Doctor, one more thing." D moved the girl so that he held her with one arm, using his other to move the hair from the bright gold eye that hid behind locks of black. "Forget...forget about the death of Chris Orcot, forget about ever seeing us." With that he knocked the doctor out.

"Gee D; you could be a little gentler."

"Gentler?"

"Hey, let's get Chris's body and finish this quickly." Jill told the two, opening the door and walking in. A man with long black hair and a gold and violet eye sat on the slab next to Chris's body.

"My son, about time you got here."

"Father!"

"Oh my, the gatekeeper! Such a beautiful jewel you hold within your arms! May I see her?" Stars glittered in the elders missed match eyes.

D glared coldly at his father, taking a step back and tightening his grip on her limp form.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, "You are no fun. I came here because I didn't want my adorable son to wind up hurt."

Leon frowned, "What?"

"**D, put your hands up! You are under arrest for fraud and murder!"**

Jill, Leon, Chris and D froze, their hearts skipping a beat at the sound of the Chiefs voice.

'_No...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wow, I thought I had uploaded these, ;p My bad! Please regard me Kindly! Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	9. NEW CHAPTER Belief

**The Gatekeeper**

**Summary: Years...so many...years. She had fought against the Keeper of the Gate before her, and accidently consumed the blood of her, now...she is the Keeper, and she must wait for the Grandson of Count D...to come free her, like his grandfather calculated. His only request...she show his grandson the same 'hospitality' that she showed him.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**NOTE: Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari is the name of the song I used, search Fairies Lullaby on YouTube and velchat is the one who uploaded it.**

**And on a side note, I CLAIM ALL SINGLE LETTER NAMED CHARACTERS! L IS MINE, D...is mine on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! He belongs to Nicol – A.K.A – S. T. Nickolian...on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Sundays are his to do with as he pleases.**

**Not really, but you get the idea, I ADORE THEM! ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Belief**_

**-x-x-x-**

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Leon looked out the window of the fourth floor of the hospital, glancing over the law enforcement officers and S.W.A.T teams that surrounded the front entrance and was moving to the back, and more than likely, inside.

"Alright father, how did you plan to help us out of this little difficulty? You can't find the middle ground on a mountain that has long since crumbled from years of buildup, whether the buildup is rumor or false belief, it is a buildup that can no longer be cleared with reassuring words."

"That is true, but if he doesn't remember you, than there is no buildup to worry about."

"**..."**

Leon glanced to Jill who looked uncomfortable about the thought of either D or his father wiping their Chief's memory.

"That wouldn't work, you know that!" D was quickly getting angry, though Leon couldn't understand why. "You'd have to wipe his memory of EVERYONE who has been connected with the Petshop! That means he'd pretty much have to start over from before he got his dog!"

"Yes, and that would mean retrieving the dog too, but the reason for which you would do this is a good one. Or perhaps jail time is something you've always thought of trying."

"..."

"D..."

"Be quiet kiddy cop, there are adults talking." Count said, watching his son think.

"F-fine, but...I have one more request than, after all of this."

"I already know what your request is. I will do what I can."

D nodded and his father vanished and within a few seconds, leaving the occupants baffled.

"_Brother?"_

D and Leon looked to the lightly fading boy and Leon's eyes widened. "Shit! D, what do I do? Do I just place him on his body?"

"Yes, lay down his soul on his body and it should return. Chris, you should feel a little light headed, if that book is right, so when you open your eyes, just remain lying down for a little while until you've adjusted to your body again." D said, everyone but the still sleeping girl watched as he nodded and Leon led him to his body before cradling his soul and lying it down on the body. It sank inside the flesh and the room remained silent for about three minutes before Chris's flesh began to show color and his chest began to give in to a slow paced rise and fall.

Leon lifted his little brothers' hand and held it in his carefully. Tears stung at his eyes as he held them back with tightly clinched eyelids. _'Thank god,'_

"Ah! What is he doing!" Leon and D turned at Jill's outburst, moving to the window she was looking out of, D watched in horror as his father blindly approached the men with guns, saying something none of them could hear.

"I don't know...I thought he had planned to wipe the Chief's memory...nothing else...I..." he felt something move against his chest and stopped midsentence, looking down to see the sleeping Gatekeeper stirring from all of the commotion. "She is waking,"

"What?" Jill turned to see what he was talking about, watching as the eyes fluttered open; Kagome was soon staring at them with a seemingly lost look in her eyes.

"_Where...?"_

"You are in Arizona as of now." D answered, placing her softly on her feet. He helped her steady herself before she walked carefully to the window.

"Ah! It's the Count!" She watched as the officers outside fell to their knees in what looked like pain. "He's forcing them into a mental drawback."

"A mental drawback?" Leon asked.

"Yes...he's pulling them back in time...mentally. They won't know any of you though. In fact, by the looks of it...they'll forget everything, from you meeting D, to you coming to China. They'll forget you ever existed."

"**..."**

Jill frowned, "It may be better that way."

"What do you mean Jill?" Leon asked. "If they forget, we'll lose our jobs...HELL...WE WILL HAVE NEVER HAD THEM!"

"We got them once, we can do it again!" She yelled at Leon.

"It's not that simple..." Kagome said, "You can't see them again...once their memories have been wiped."

Leon stared out the window as the last officer passed out. "We will have to..."

"Start all over..." Jill finished.

"Yes...that does seem to be the case. I will be leaving though, moving the Pet Shop elsewhere."

"**..." **Leon and Jill sighed.

Leon moved to sit down since they weren't really in _danger_ anymore. "So what...we just forget we know you or something? Not really that easy?"

D smiled, "Oh? Isn't it though?"

"Hmm?"

"You can forget so easily...detective..."

"Yeah, well...I don't want to forget."

"I have no problem forgetting." Jill said, a daydream like expression on her face as she watched D's father return into the Hospital. "I'm good as a cop...but the supernatural is...not my forte."

"They have been taken care of, now for that unspoken request."

The group turned from the window to see Count D standing next to their D.

"Father, I wish to modify that request."

"Oh?"

D whispered something into his fathers' ear, out of hearing range from Jill and Leon. Kagome heard and frowned, but remained silent, knowing that her savior would want her silence.

"Now, Kagome darling, take Chris out in he hall, wait for D out there."

"..." She didn't move.

"Kagome, please," D said, watching as she responded close to immediately.

Lifting Chris up with ease, she was careful not to stir him from his sleep. "You won't be long...will you?" She asked, looking to D.

He shook his head, "No, I won't be long."

She gave a nod and left the room.

His father grinned widely, "She has already become so attached, D."

"...Father, just get it over with."

"Yes, yes...of course." Count moved close to Jill who's first reaction was to move away. That was her first reaction all six steps he made towards her. Finally, she was cornered, looking between Leon, D and the Count D.

"W-what is going on?" She asked. "Leon? D?"

"D?" Leon asked, his hand held firmly onto his gun.

"Jill...never should have gotten involved. My lifestyle is a dangerous one, and I know for a fact, that she will be much happier, if she forgets. Detective...Leon, leave, and let her forget." D said, than turned and left in the direction Kagome left in.

Leon's hand hovered over the gun as he looked to Jill. His eyes trailed from her, to the Count then finally back to her. "Jill..." He caught her eyes and, almost as if apologizing to her, his shaking hand fell from his gun and he turned his head away.

"LEON!"

He walked out of the room, quite aware of the tears streaming from her eyes. He forced himself to ignore it, and hoped that once the deed was done, he wouldn't feel half as horrible as he did now.

He stepped out of the room and watched D step up to him.

"You did what's right, Detective. She wouldn't be happy if she spent her life associated with me and my Pet Shop." D turned to walk away, and what happened next had Leon and Kagome staring in horror.

_**~BANG~**_

"I GOT HIM!"

Leon watched as D fell to one knee, grasping his shoulder in pain.

"YOU MORON! YOU LET HIM KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

"So did you!"

Leon twitched in irritation and anger. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. He took his gun and aimed to fire when Kagome stepped in front of him, a bright pink glow surrounding her.

"_You foolish human..."_

"Huh?"

She glared coldly at three S.W.A.T members, stepping closer and closer until they raised their guns and pointed them at her.

"Kagome!" D cried out, "Get out of here!"

"..." She side glanced at D and smiled, "No way. You can't very well be my caretaker if you're in jail or dead." She held her hand out in front of her, "It would have been better if you had just remained hidden." A blast of energy shot out from her hand and the three soldiers in S.W.A.T were thrown back against a wall where they now lay out cold. She made her way to D and fell to her knees before him. Her eyes held a look of pain, and he understood why. She had felt it, the stab of pain in her arm, where the bullet had so viciously pierced his shoulder.

"D, let me heal you..."

"...later." Was his soft response; Kagome nodded, standing up, she held her hand out for D and he took it with thanks. Leon now held Chris, and was waiting by the door defensively, in case someone else tried to shoot one of his friends.

The door opened a few minutes later. Jill almost walked right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She bowed respectfully before going around Leon who stared after her in surprise.

"Hey...D?" He asked, watching her get into the elevator and leave him for good.

"Yes, Detective?"

"Do you think I will ever see her again, or if she'll ever remember me and you again?"

"...that's hard to say...Detective. Every issue, belief, attitude or assumption is precisely the issue that stands between you and your relationship to another human being; whether you have met them once before, knew them your whole life or are just meeting them for the first time...it has to do with what you believe. If her heart truly longs to be with you, and her spirit is strong and fights to be here with us, I'm sure that she will find her way, back into our lives."

"I believe...she will..." Kagome said, watching the girl get into a taxi.

D nodded as Leon moved to watch the taxi leave.

** -x-x-x-**

**(China)**

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Pon-Chan sat on the bed of the hotel idly, waiting patiently for D to return for her, Ten-Chan and T-Chan.

Tetsu moved over to her side and lifted the little raccoon girl into his lap. "He'll come back, I'm sure."

"They probably left to Arizona already, with the limited time they had and all. D will come back for us though, and if worse comes to call...we'll just find our own way back home." Ten-Chan said with a large grin.

"DON'T SMILE AT SUCH AN IDEA!" Pon-Chan pouted at the thought. "I would never make such a long distance travel..."

"Tetsu would carry you silly." Ten-Chan told her.

"Not even."

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough I got stuck babysitting, I'm not watching you two all the way back home. We'll wait for D!"

"Right, right...it was only a suggestion." Ten-Chan sighed, wanting to leave China, but remaining where he was. Something had, for a long while now, been pulling at his soul in a way that caused it to ache. _'...warm...but painful...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, only a few more left! Please Read and Review! ^_^''**

**Envy: I kind of want to read another chapter to Weakness.**

**Jakotsu: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.**

**Me: ...Where the hell have you two been all this time?**

**Envy & Jakotsu: Reading...**

**Me: What?**

**Envy: EdVy!**

**Me: ...^.^...any good ones?**

**Envy: Is chocolate the most badass creation since bread?**

**Me: Lol, yeah, I got it. You read only good ones. What were you reading Jakotsu?**

**Jakotsu: Me? I was reading a Gary/Ash fic called Seven Parasols'. It was great! I also started an obsession with reading Fushigi Yuugi fics that star Hotohori and that cutie Noriko!**

**Me: Ah...I had to ask. -.-...lol. But I must say, Noriko is...SOOOOO~ SO SO SO SO SOOO~ Very hot...especially in men's clothing, but I liked him with his long hair before he went all **_**'my hair get's in my way'**_** on us! Anyways, R&R! ^_^''**


End file.
